Seki
Seki was a Player of the Alpha Trial Round who was frozen as a result of rejecting the Trials to become a pirate. Appearance Personality : Growing up with lots of training from her brother and in the ninja academy, Seki became a tough and jaunty girl. She is energetic and never fears to face any kind of hardships. She does not cry easily and instead appears cheerful most of the time. Interacting with more boys than girls over her years in the academy, she started to lack femininity. Without realizing, the way she acted and spoke became rather boyish. She is more interested in things like weapons and insects rather than things like make-up and fluffy animals. Following what her classmates used to do, Seki became a shameless girl who does not hesitate to do things that elegant ladies would not do. : Tired of being belittled by lots of people when she decided to join the ninja academy, she felt the need to prove herself and rub it on the face of people who did not trust her. Therefore, she became really determined to do her best in whatever she did, and somewhat competitive over anything. She always try to never lose, which made her a rash person who could easily be provoked into any challenge. As a result, it can be said that Seki is somewhat reckless for jumping into the challenge head first without thinking of the future consequences. Abilities *'Shadow Clone:' Forming aether to resemble the caster. Unlike familiar, it's not a sentient being, thus can only act as commanded. It also can't do what the caster cannot do. With her current capability, Seki can create 2 clones at the same time. *'Elemental Transformation:' Converting the aether into nature basic elements: fire, water, earth, air. Depends on the handseals, each element can be molded into various shapes (ie: firebolts, water bullets, etc) *'Double Elemental Transformation:' Combining two elements to create a new elemental form. Although there's 6 possible combinations, Seki currently only capable of doing ice, lightning, and wood. Strengths & Weaknesses *'Strengths:' High AGI and STR, Balanced physical stamina and aether, Good at close and mid-range combat, Capable of using multi-elemental magic *'Weaknesses:' Bad at long-range combat (>7 meter), Casting requires specific sets of hand-seals to be made, Skills require proficiency in aether control (more aether doesn't mean the skill will be more powerful, instead it will waste the excess aether), Doesn't remember much of the hand-seals (needs to check them in the scroll) Trivia * Has 1 older brother and 3 older sisters. * Admits that the only thing she is scared of the most in life is her brother, but she will never say it out loud. * Although she is intelligent enough to work her magic, she is rather dumb when it comes to general logic (because she prefers to work her brawn than her brain). * Eats a lot, because she moves a lot as well and needs more food for energy. * Is a light sleeper since she does not want to waste time sleeping. * Very sensitive about her flat chest. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Beef dishes, egg, milk, watermelon, Fireworks, sparklers, Strong men (plus point if muscular), Watching people fighting, Soaking in hot bath, The color red *'Dislikes:' Being mistaken as a boy, Vegetables, bitter food, Rainy/stormy/snowy days, Being looked down at, Staying indoor, doing nothing, Dresses and footwear that's hard to move in References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Alpha Round Category:Frozen Characters